


Just Another Day

by Hermione14



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione14/pseuds/Hermione14
Summary: Detective Morreau goes in for another day at work in Detroit, with a new addition to the madness.





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proofread this lol

I was late for work, but that was nothing new. If one had my kind of arrest records, a slip in being at work on time would usually go unnoticed. Perhaps some would look at such a loose work ethic and scoff, but I look at more like I am an insomniac who has trouble with breaking alarm clocks. I had broken too many phones, so I decided to make the switch. In this age of such advanced electronics, it can be good to return to basics for some aspects. I pop in my car, the newest model, pondering the duality of people. 

I drive with one hand on the wheel, peering over the city of Detroit. It’s inhabitants meander with hands free as androids carry their things behind them, staring straight with dead eyes. I shake my head for the benefit of no one but me. Androids creep me out. They’re not human, they don’t feel, yet they could fool me. Even the texture of their skin. I shiver. 

I pull into the work parking lot and park my car. Grabbing my coffee from the console I take the last sip and emerge from my vehicle. The sun blares in my eyes and I slip my sunglasses on my head. Even as I swipe my ID card and enter the building I keep them on my head as I make a beeline for the break room. I find they are an excellent deterrent for that incessant chat that tends to happen at work. As if I would ever enjoy talking about something as inconsequential as what I did last weekend. 

The light above the counter is flickering, has been for a few weeks now. With all the deviant android cases popping up all over Detroit, there is little attention to detail these days. I glare at the light before reaching for the coffee pot to pour myself more. My fingers warm as the liquid fills the cup, and the dull smell of the police precinct is replaced my the aroma of cheap coffee. I close my eyes to savor the feeling.

"Detective Morreau, drinkan coff-ay." A voice sings behind me. I start counting in my head. Apparently not even my proactive measures cannot take into account the lack of boundaries on Detective Zimmer, AKA, The Bane of My Existence. "Did you hear about that new android CyberLife is sending in?"

I turn around, blowing softly on my coffee before answering. "I thought they only had androids in low-level officer jobs?" 

"They did. This one is a new model apparently, made specifically to deal with all these deviant cases popping up." He says, like he's the one who created the android himself, like I should be thankful he's filling me in on the latest and greatest in office gossip.

"Sending in an android to deal with other androids? Airtight logic on their part," I chuckle, moving to go past Zimmer to go to my desk. He steps just a hair more toward the door.

"Ah, so, Morreau, have you given anymore thought to that cup of coffee?" He says as if he were talking about the weather.

"I don't date cops, or co-workers so that would sort of break all my rules." I reply, trying to feign some sort of regret. 

He shuffles his feet. "Not even for little old me?"

My eyes narrow. "The truth is Zimmer, I wouldn't go out with you if you were the CEO of CyberLife and had all the money in the world so I could quit my job to avoid any further co-workers inappropriately asking me out."

He balks as I swing around him and stalk out the door. I'm sure he will be back to his annoying self before the day is done, asking me what I'm doing for dinner. He transferred here two weeks ago yet acts like he has the lay of the land. I stomp to my desk, already royally pissed of before the day has begun. The person at the desk in front of me, Peters, eyes me with amusement behind his eyes, but doesn't ask whats up. It's part of the reason he's one of the only people in the precinct I don't mind that much.

As my computer boots up I observe the room. Peters is typing something on his own computer. Ruth is across the room untangling her headphones. Captain is in his office, scowling at his phone, probably wondering why Lieutenant Anderson hasn't rolled in yet. I'm lucky I already clocked in. As if he gets the sense I'm looking at him his head swivels to my desks and we make eye-contact. He motions for me to come to his office. I nod and give the one-moment hand signal, and he turns back to his desk. I groan at the ceiling, taking a sip of my coffee and standing up. Peters looks back at me.

"Have fun." He says to my back as I walk away. I flip my hair over my shoulder before pushing the giant class doors to the Captain's office. 

"Captain, you wanted to see me?" I say. I may not be the most professional cop there is, but I know not to try any shit with the commanding officer. 

"Yes, Detective Morreau, please sit." He says, motioning to one of the seats in front of his desk. I sit. "I'm sure you've noticed the overload of cases in the precinct due to all this deviant business, yes?"

I nod.

"I'm planning to assign Anderson to these cases, to attempt to find a connection. What do you make of Lieutenant Anderson these days?" He asks. His disposition is calm--shoulders slightly slouched, hands clasped on his desk resting on his elbows--but I can see the pronounced worry lines on his forehead, hear the subtle exhaustion in his voice. He is no doubt catching a lot of shit from the higher ups due to the inflation of crime in the neighborhood. Jefferey and I don't always see eye-to-eye, but he's a find CO, and I wouldn't want to deal with a new boss if he gets fired.

"Sir, I know Anderson and I used to be partners, but we barely talk anymore. He grew...distant, after the incident." I explain. My former parter is one of my least favorite topics of conversation. It's never fun to be pushed out of someones life who you cared about. 

Captain sighs, and leans back in his chair. "I know he is one of the most talented detectives in the precinct, and I need him to get his shit together. He's been assigned an android as his partner and we both know how well that will pan out."

"Sir, I'm curious as to how this has anything to do with me?" I ask, wanting nothing more than to return to my desk and work on my latest case.  
"Back in the day you were the only one who could get that shit-dick under control. I want you to keep an eye out for him." He says, and I'm about to object before he holds up his hand, "I don't need another on of my Detectives disobeying me right now. What I need is for you to do as I ask. You don't have to go out on cases with the guy, just try to steer him in the right direction."

I stand up. "Yes, sir. Is there anything else you needed from me?"

"That'll be all, detective."

I give him a curt nod and head for the door, pausing before twisting the handle, turning back around. "Captain, why are they sending an android?"

He sighs again. "It's not up to you to decide what is best for the precinct, or go questioning leadership."

I twist the knob and walk out of his office. Tensions are so high I get torn down for asking a simple question. I crinkle my nose. Maybe it's not so simple. Or maybe the Captain doesn't even have an answer himself. 

"What was that about?" Peters asks as I sit down. Sometimes even he can't help himself. 

"Captain was just asking me to babysit my old partner and his new android BFF." I grumble. 

"You mean that android?" Peters says, pointing to the doorway. 

I turn to see an android, noticeably so because of the blue strap around his arm and the circle LED in his head. Other than that he looks like any other human. With brown, short hair pushed back on his head with one strand separate and dangling on his forehead. With his hands that lay at his sides as he surveys the room. The front desk must have told him the lieutenant wasn’t in yet.

“Poor thing,” I joke, “looks lost.”

“Just wait until he meets our resident sunshine Anderson. Than i’ll really feel bad for the bastard.” Peters retorts, opening a case file. 

I go back to work too, picking up my coffee that has cooled considerably during my talk with the Captain. Out of the corner of my eye I see the android looking around and stepping almost cautiously further into the office. I’ve seen androids up close before simply in passing them in the street, but this one seems different. Maybe because it’s a “new model.”

Never would I purchase an android. Not just because they’re hideously priced, but because the whole thing seems alien to me. To have this things that looks human cook and clean for you? The whole ordeal would make me too uncomfortable. Not that I want them leveling up like this one into our police departments and hospitals. What happens when they take up all our jobs and there’s nothing left? If you ask me, far much worse comes from androids than good. Especially taking into account what happened to Cole—

“Do you know when Lieutenant Anderson arrives?” The android asks, hovering above me, cutting off my train of thought. I had gotten so lost in my own head I failed to notice him coming up to my desk. It takes me a second to even process what he asks me. He has a deep voice, only vaguely robotic. 

"It varies from day to day." I respond, a bit stunned having never interacted with an android personally before. 

"But he is meant to arrive at work no later than 8 AM. It is now almost 9:15." The android says, sounding puzzled.

"Yes, thank you I can tell the time. Have you ever met the lieutenant?" I say.

He doesn't react at all to my quip, maybe he didn't even register sarcasm. Do robots know what sarcasm is? He replies, "yes, we looked at a deviant murder scene last night."

"Than you should already know how the man treats his job." I say, turning back to my desk, expecting it to go away.

Instead he says, "I am sorry if I disturbed you." 

He proceeds to walk over to Anderson's desk, sitting down in the chair next to it. His posture is too stiff, his back to straight. I don't mean to watch him, but there is something interesting about the way he surveys the room, eyeing everyone, analyzing everything. His eyes fall on Anderson's desk, his variously belonging strewn across the surface, having never been a tidy man. The android gets up and moves closer, picking certain things up to look at them closer. I sigh, leaning back in my chair to close my eyes in attempt to make a decision. If Anderson sees an android rifling through his personal shit, this whole thing will be over before it starts. Do I mind my own business, or following the Captain's orders and try to keep this androids mechanical head connected to it's body? With a small groan I decide the latter and stand up.

Peters looks up at me in surprise as I move to go talk to the android. "Morreau, what are you doing?"

"Just following orders." I reply shortly, walking over to Anderson's desk.

"Listen, --uh--- Android, you really shouldn't be going through Anderson's desk." I say, talking quiet enough so none of the other detectives will hear. It's helpful that do one is willing to be desk mates with the infamous lieutenant. I feel odd calling the thing 'android,' so I ask, "Do you have a name or something?"  
"My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by CyberLife." He says, as if he were reading it off of a script. 

Sent by CyberLife? Not requested from the police department? I file that away in the back off my mind, trying not to show my surprise. "Right, Connor. Anderson will bite your head off if he catches you looking through his desk."

"But he has it spread out for anyone to look at." Connor says, motioning to the mess of a workspace. I try not to smile. "I'm only checking for things to small talk about when he comes into work."

"I didn't know androids were equipped for 'small talk.'" I quip. 

"I am an advanced model specifically crafted for human integration. Lieutenant Anderson did not seem too be impressed by me last night, and I cannot fail my mission." He explains, as if it were totally normally to study up for a simple conversation. 

I cross my arms and look around to make sure he hasn't arrived while we've been talking. "Listen, he has a past with androids, okay? It will take him awhile to warm up to you. But if you're patient, he might."

"Thank you, Miss--"

"Detective Morreau."

"Detective Morreau. Right. May I ask how you know the Lieutenant?" Connor inquires, with his head cocked to the side. 

"Besides the fact that we work together? It's not important." I say, turning to leave to avoid the third degree by a literal robot. I turn around to deliver one last piece of advise, "Ask him about his dog. His heart turns to mush over that dumb dog." 

 

It’s at that moment that Anderson walks through the doors. He looks over at me and we lock eyes as he begins to stalk toward me. Captain opens his door to call him to his office before he can come over. What he would say to me, I have no idea. He shakes his head and pivots to the office instead. I look to Connor to see if he’ll follow him, but he answers my raised eyebrows with a shake of his head. 

“You’re not what i expected for an android.” I say. I don’t know why I say it but it comes out of my mouth all the same. 

“Do you not own an android, Detective Moreau?” Connor replies conversationally, furrowing his brow. But it’s not seamless. It’s as if he’s aware, ‘someone would probably furrow their brow here,’ and so he does.

“I don’t own anything, no.” 

“That’s interesting, I thought everyone had an android at this point. What did you expect?” He asks.

I’ve gotten to an uncomfortable point that I’m unsure how to talk myself out of. “Something a bit more...robotic?”

He smiles. “I think you’ll find, Detective Moreau, that I am well versed in the cultural norms of humans. Some might say that I’m almost indistinguishable.” 

“Except for the jacket,” I find myself joking. 

“Except for the jacket.” He agrees.  
How do you program something to understand joking? Before I can talk any further, we both are distracted by Anderson making a ruckus, shouting at the Captain. No doubt about the android across from me. I search his face for something showing he's upset by this, but instead he looks troubled.

"I don't know why Jefferey doesn't fire him." I say, as a way to distract Connor. "Captain Fowler, I mean."

Connor looks over to me. "As long as he doesn't interfere with my mission."

I catch Peters staring at me from his desk, looking like he's watching some kind of dinner theatre. Connor is back to staring at the altercation blaring in the Captain's office, so he doesn't notice me creeping away from him back to my desk. Peters follows me with his eyes, and has his hand annoyingly on his cheek, a smirk on his face.

"Making friends with androids now, Morreau?" He gloats.

I sit down at my desk and scoff. "C'mon, Peters. You can't be friends with an android. You know they creep me out."

He shrugs, turning back to his computer. I do the same, trying to distract myself from Anderson's shouting. Though as I start typing a report I feel a pair of eyes on me. With Peters preoccupied, I look back to Connor to find him staring right back. He appears stony, but there's a flash of something in his eyes. He heard everything I said.


End file.
